


How Steve Harrington Realized He's a Disaster Bi

by dweetwise



Series: Breaking Down the Walls [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Confusion, Side ship David/Quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise
Summary: Steve always assumed he was straight, but falling for Dwight has made him more confused than anything. Surely, some of the others can help him figure out what these feelings mean?
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Dwight Fairfield
Series: Breaking Down the Walls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	How Steve Harrington Realized He's a Disaster Bi

**Author's Note:**

> prompt of steve falling for dwight and being confused about his sexuality!

It’s just another neverending-dawn-day in the fog. Steve is minding his own business, working on generators, teabagging the killer, clicking his flashlight in Yui’s face until she slaps him—you know, the usual stuff.

And then he and Dwight escape the trial and Dwight’s smile is so wide and happy even while his teeth are covered in blood and he’s running with an obvious limp. But he’s smiling at Steve and praising him, and something finally clicks in Steve’s empty no-good jock brain and there’s only two things he knows for certain;

One, Dwight is a guy. Two, he’s most definitely falling for Dwight.

Back at camp, he has a small mental breakdown. Does this mean he’s gay? Who does he even talk to about this stuff? His thoughts immediately drift to Robin, but she’s not here. Nancy is out of the question. Sure, they’ve grown closer after being stuck in the Entity’s playground together, but he’s not about to ask his ex-girlfriend-now-friend about dating a guy. What if she’d be offended?

Quentin is probably his closest friend in the realm, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to weird him out. Is it weird to tell your bro you might be into dudes? Steve isn’t sure, but he doesn’t want to take the risk.

Kate is a sweetheart and Steve knows for sure she wouldn’t judge. But she’s also a huge gossip, and Steve would rather not half the camp know before he’s even sure himself.

Eventually, Steve makes up his mind and goes to Jane. She’s always taking on a motherly role, surely she’s up for giving him some advice?

“Jane, can I ask you something?” Steve starts, sitting down next to the woman when the camp is mostly empty, only Ash loudly telling another incredulous story to an unimpressed Feng Min and raptly listening Adam.

“Only if it’s not about another flashlight,” Jane says with fond exasperation, a smile on her lips.

“Nah, not this time,” Steve says, shooting her an apologetic grin for all the items he’s ‘borrowed’ from her and never managed to return. The grin fades when he tries to think of how to bring up the subject. “I think I like someone and I'm pretty sure they don't like me back,” he finally settles on, quiet enough for the trio on the other side of camp not to hear.

"You ‘think’?” Jane repeats, eyebrows scrunching together.

“I’m not… entirely sure,” Steve tries to explain. “We're just, like, friends.”

“But you want something more?” Jane tries to prod for more information.

“Yeah. Maybe. Probably,” Steve tries to decide. Damn, his thoughts are a mess. “It’s… um. A guy,” he confesses, staring at the ground so Jane doesn’t see the flush creeping up on his cheeks. He just prays that Jane won’t be disgusted or laugh or—

“ _Oh,_ ” Jane says, and there’s definitely surprise in her voice, but she doesn’t sound judgmental. “Is this the first time you’ve had feelings for another man?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, relieved at her reaction. “How do I know if I’m gay?”

Instead of blessing him with some great wisdom, Jane mulls over the question, before sighing.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can help you,” she says apologetically.

“That’s okay,” Steve says, trying not to deflate at her reply.

“But… God, I hate to say this,” she sighs, making Steve perk back up. “This might be the one time you’d probably benefit from asking Ace. He’s very… _open_ about this stuff.”

Steve hums in thought. He’s not particularly close to Ace, but there’s no denying the gambler is quite… flamboyant. Jane might be right, surely Ace will help him sort this whole gay thing out?

“I’ll give it a shot! Thanks Jane!” Steve chirps, getting up with a new plan of action.

“And _don’t_ tell him I sent you!” Jane warns, and Steve rolls his eyes and grins at the duo’s fake animosity towards each other.

* * *

A couple trials later, Steve and Ace are mori’d nearly simultaneously and have to trek back to camp together through the fog. Ace is whistling a carefree tune like he didn’t just get impaled by a chainsaw, and Steve figures this opportunity is as good as any.

“Ace, you're like… gay, right?” ‘Wow; smooth, Harrington,’ Steve mentally berates himself as Ace’s whistling abruptly cuts off and he turns to face him.

“That's got to be the worst pick-up-line I've heard in my life,” Ace says, quirking an amused eyebrow.

“No, shit, I wasn't—” Steve starts panicking.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you,” Ace grins. “What's up?”

Steve pauses, calming his heart rate and trying to figure out how he should approach the subject.

“How did you know?” Steve manages to ask. When Ace only cocks his head in confusion, Steve pushes through the embarrassment to continue. “That you're… into dudes.”

“ _Oh!_ ” Ace exclaims, face lighting up in realization. “I—well. I saw hot guys and wanted to sleep with them? It was pretty easy to tell, in my case.”

“So it was just, like… sexual?” Steve asks, frowning. That's definitely not what he feels for Dwight, at least not the biggest part of it. 

“I’ve never really been the romantic type,” Ace explains, shrugging. “If you need relationship advice, I'm probably the last guy to ask.”

Oh. That’s a little disappointing. Ace starts telling a story about some wild adventure with a rich mafia leader’s son and Steve kind of tunes out and tries to figure out who he could ask for help next.

* * *

He eventually settles on Nea when the opportunity presents itself and he arrives into camp after a trial to find her sitting by herself.

“I think I like a guy and I'm freaking out." Well. That was unnecessary blunt. Instead of laughing in his face, Nea just pinches her eyebrows together.

“Are you having an unrequited love crisis or a sexuality crisis?” Nea asks him to clarify.

“Uh. Both.”

“Well, _shit_.”

“Yeah.”

“Let me know if you figure something out.”

“Wait, you don't have any advice?”

“Dude, I'm the biggest lesbian disaster you'll ever meet,” she snorts, before sobering up and looking almost regretful. “It's been years and I still haven't told her I like her.”

“Oh. Rip,” Steve says, cringing in sympathy. He never realized Nea was into girls, but they’re apparently in almost the exact same situation. Hopefully Steve won’t end up pining for years, though. Suddenly, he has an idea. “If I end up confessing, you have to too,” Steve decides, nudging her with his elbow.

“Deal,” Nea says, face twisting into a grin.

* * *

With no help from Nea, Steve ends up in a bit of a slump for a couple of days. He doesn’t know who else to approach for advice, because everyone he asks is another risk that Dwight will find out. Maybe he should just confess to Dwight? But who the hell wants to hear ‘I think I like you but I’m not sure’? Steve sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Wha's wrong, mate?” David’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks over to the man. Shit, Steve had been so deep in thought he hadn’t even noticed another batch of their friends getting called into a trial. It’s just him and David, along with Jake who is softly snoring on the other side of camp.

Steve would have never expected David to pick up on his mood, but the brawler keeps surprising him with just how tuned into everyone’s emotions he is. Even now, David isn't looking at him mockingly, he seems genuinely curious at his obvious shift in attitude.

“Just falling for someone who doesn't feel the same. You know, typical bullshit,” Steve tries to joke. He expects David to laugh, but instead the other's face morphs into a sympathetic smile.

“Same,” David says, faraway gaze staring into the campfire.

David being soft? _In love?_ Steve has no idea who the other is into and that he’d even want a committed relationship. And who wouldn’t want David? He’s seen all of the girls ogling his toned chest at least once.

Although Steve does feel a little better knowing he's not the only one suffering from heartbreak. He just sits quietly with David and stares at the fire until the others get back and the companionable silence is broken.

* * *

Steve doesn’t know how many more days pass, but he realizes he’s getting nowhere. To make matters worse, Dwight keeps being annoyingly handsome and adorable and Steve’s poor heart doesn’t know what to do with itself.

Maybe that’s why he decides to be so blunt.

“Do you think Dwight likes me?” Steve asks Claudette when she’s patching him up after a rough trial.

“Of course!” she smiles warmly, clearly not getting his point.

“No, I mean…” Steve chews on his lip nervously. “Do you think he _likes_ me?”

Claudette’s hands pause on his leg, and she only has time to look up at him in clear surprise, when Meg appears out of nowhere.

“What exactly are your intentions with him?” Meg demands, glaring at Steve and making it obvious she’s been eavesdropping. Steve is kind of surprised; out of everyone, Meg bullies and teases Dwight the most, which has made him dislike her a little. But apparently, she's also fiercely protective of him.

“I, uh,” Steve starts, a little taken aback by Meg’s threatening energy. “I want to date him,” he finally manages to put the feelings from the last couple of weeks into words. Meg hesitates a little, gauging him warily before speaking again.

“I didn’t know you were bi,” Meg finally says and Steve has a small epiphany. _Bi_. So he’s not necessarily gay after all!

Well. He’s a little gay, fantasizing about holding Dwight in his arms and kissing him silly. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t also like girls; it just means his current crush is a guy. But if Dwight rejects him, he could easily fall for a girl in the future. Or another guy. The thought doesn’t bother him nearly as much as he anticipated. It’s just the way things are.

“ _Helloooo?_ Anyone home?” Meg is getting impatient, waving a hand in front of his face while Claudette tries to defuse, feebly pulling on Meg’s arm.

“I didn’t, either,” Steve confesses. “I just… recently figured it out.” He tactfully leaves out the fact that ‘recently’ means ‘literally five seconds ago’.

“Are you _sure?_ ” Meg pushes. “Are you sure you’re gonna treat him right? Are you gonna like him even if he grows a beard? Are you gonna be able to suck a dick, or any you gonna freak out and dump him?”

“ _Meg!_ ” Claudette exclaims, mortified and a deep flush on her cheeks. Steve shares her sentiment, resisting the urge to jump into the burning campfire to escape the embarrassment of Meg’s crude words. Sure, he’s thought about doing… stuff, with Dwight, but he’s only been with one person before and even talking about sex just makes him blush and cringe.

“Well?” Meg demands. “If you’re not sure, don’t bother. Dwight deserves better than being your shitty experiment.”

Steve hesitates. What if she’s right? What if he ends up panicking and hurting Dwight?

“Meg, he _just_ came out!” Claudette jumps in to defend him, surprising both Steve and Meg by her assertiveness. “Let him figure it out on his own, or with Dwight. It’s not fair to push your own insecurities on him!”

_Huh?_ Claudette’s words confuse Steve even further; Meg is insecure? He sees the sprinter’s demeanor change instantly, going from confrontational to withdrawn as the words sink in.

“I… shit,” Meg sighs, running a hand over her face. “You’re right. I’m sorry, dude.”

“It’s cool,” Steve says, still more confused than anything. The subject is abruptly dropped, and Claudette finishes patching his wound up before going to braid Meg’s hair and muttering an apology to the mopey redhead.

* * *

Steve later realizes neither or the girls ended up answering his question about Dwight. Out of options, Steve decides it’s finally time to ask Quentin.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Quentin greets with a friendly half-smile before going back to stocking a med-kit, not seeming at all bothered that Steve has been avoiding him for the better part of a week. And, well, since he asked…

“I've just realized I'm bi,” Steve says. To his credit, Quentin just looks up, a completely neutral expression on his face.

“Congrats. Welcome to the club,” Quentin says with a small grin.

“Uh… You could at least pretend to be surprised?” Steve jokes but his eyebrows have shot up into his hairline in disbelief. Quentin is also bi? Why the fuck didn't he go to Quentin first?

“Had my suspicions,” the other grins. “What made you realize?”

“I've uh… I started crushing on a dude and it took me ages to realize that it wasn't really normal to wanna do couple-y stuff with your bro,” Steve explains.

Shit, does Quentin think he's talking about him? Luckily, the other just hums in acknowledgement.

“Gonna tell me who it is?” Quentin asks.

Steve hesitates, but since he's already come this far…

“It's Dwight,” Steve sighs. “I just don't know if I even have a shot.”

“Dude, Dwight is _so_ gay, and he adores you,” Quentin says with a bright smile, and Steve blushes and scratches at his neck in embarrassment. “You have a ginormous shot.”

Steve can’t help the hopeful grin on his face. _This_ is what he wanted to hear, all this time! He feels much better now, he’s going to tell Dwight and—

“Unlike me,” Quentin adds quietly, smile fading and kicking at the dirt with his sneaker. Steve takes a few seconds to get his brain out of mushy la-la-land, and then he realizes Quentin is talking about a crush of his own.

“Excuse you, what the fuck? You're awesome, who wouldn't like you?” so Steve is a little passionate about defending his best friend, sue him.

“Eh, I guess he likes me well enough, but he's straight,” Quentin shrugs. “Like, painfully so.”

“How do you know that?” Steve asks. Okay, so he correctly analyzed Steve was bi—it could have been a lucky guess!

“I keep flirting and he keeps ignoring it. Pretty obvious,” Quentin mutters, still pouting. Steve racks his brain for if he’s ever seen Quentin flirt with any of the guys, but he draws up a blank. Usually Quentin just snarks and sounds like he’s trying to pick a fight.

“Maybe you just suck at flirting,” Steve suggests.

“Fuck you!” Quentin scoffs in mock offense, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Gonna tell me who it is?” Steve asks, nudging Quentin back and parroting his earlier question. Quentin looks at him, grins, and says:

“Nope!”

“What the fuck!?” Steve says, shoving Quentin playfully while the other just laughs. “I told you mine! You suck!”

* * *

After his next trial, Steve comes into camp to find Quentin arguing with David, which is nothing out of the ordinary—Quentin’s snarks really do come across as confrontational, and David is always easily provoked. Before Steve can even figure out what the argument is about, Quentin throws his hands up in exasperation and stomps off into the woods.

Instead of seething with anger and clenching his fists like he usually does after an interrupted fight, David just stares at his retreating form with a sad expression on his face. It’s the exact same look that Steve saw when he talked about the person he could never have.

Combined with the fact that Quentin likes someone ‘painfully straight’ who doesn’t realize that Quentin’s flirting sounds like he’s picking a fight?

Again, something in Steve's head just _clicks_.

“You should go after him,” Steve says, causing several heads to turn in his direction, David's among them.

“It’s probably best to let him cool off,” Jane protests, giving Steve a pointed look.

“I think it's a good idea,” Dwight, his adorable cheerleader, pipes up nervously. “Maybe the privacy would benefit you.”

David pauses for a second, then nods.

“Son, if you end up throwing fists—” Bill starts, annoyed.

“I won't,” David assures and disappears into the tree line after Quentin.

“That was a good call. I hope they make up,” Dwight says, scooting closer to Steve on the log and giving him a small smile.

Steve stares into Dwight's kind eyes. He's so amazing, always having his back, caring so much about the others being happy and getting along. God, he’s such a good person and Steve—

“I love you,” Steve hears himself saying, and it's like time itself comes to a halt.

He sees Bill’s cigarette fall out of the veteran’s mouth and a deck of cards scatter along he ground as Ace drops them in surprise. He hears Nea choke on nothing and hears Jane gasp as her eyes widen in disbelief.

Steve is about to stutter out an apology, to explain or joke it off, but Dwight is suddenly pulling him to his feet.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Dwight squeaks, cheeks red and glancing anxiously at the others, who are still gawking.

Dwight leads him a little way into the woods, and Steve nervously waits for him to say something, biting his tongue as to not blurt out anything more he’s going to regret. But then Dwight is turning to him and looking up at him with his big, brown eyes and Steve couldn’t speak even if he wanted to.

“Do you mean it?” Dwight asks, a lot of his anxiousness replaced by a hopeful energy. God, those eyes, he’s so _cute_ —

“Yeah,” Steve says, swallowing nervously.

“Really?” Dwight asks, somehow _still_ unsure, bottom lip trembling like he’s about to cry—

“Yeah,” Steve repeats, this time with much more confidence, placing a hand on Dwight’s waist. Dwight smiles brightly and in a bold move that Steve doesn’t expect but wholeheartedly welcomes, Dwight leans up just the tiniest amount to make their lips meet.

It’s a lot different than kissing Nancy. For one, Dwight is much taller than a girl. His glasses also bump into Steve’s nose and Steve tilts his head to avoid them, which inadvertently causes the kiss to deepen. Dwight’s hair is unfamiliarly short when Steve’s hand cups the back of his head, but it feels nice; almost as soft as his own.

Kissing Dwight should feel weird, but it doesn’t. The motions are the same, and the warm fluttering in his chest is the same. It’s different than what he’s used to, but not in a bad way.

They finally pull away and end up just smiling dopily at each other.

“Um…” Dwight starts, clearing his throat. “At this point it’s probably obvious, but I really like you too,” he says, eyes crinkling at the corners because of how wide his smile is.

Steve doesn’t care that he didn’t say ‘love’, and he’s a little embarrassed that he just blurted it out like a shitty romance novel damsel, but he doesn’t really regret it if this is the outcome. Now, he just really has to know—

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Steve asks, not caring if it’s too soon. He’s already fucked up the rules of dating; he’s pretty sure love confessions are supposed to come _after_ getting together. So what’s one milestone more?

“I’d love to,” Dwight says, and he’s so happy and it makes Steve grin like the idiot he is. But now he’s _Dwight’s_ idiot.

They make their way back to camp holding hands and exchanging soft glances.

Steve looks at the others; everyone has mostly collected themselves, Ace picking up his cards and Jane clearing her throat and Nea sneaking glances, but nobody comments.

Well, except one.

“It was about goddamn time,” Bill mutters, smirking knowingly against his cigarette. Holy shit, apparently the old coot is much more perceptive than Steve thought, as Ace and Nea both attack him with questions of “How the fuck could you have known!?”.

Steve is on cloud nine for the rest of the day, sitting with his Dwight and holding his hand and exchanging smiles and it all feels so _right_.

* * *

Steve’s grin grows impossibly wider when he later sees Quentin walking out of the trees, dragging a dopey David after him by his arm. Quentin is blushing a little and glares at Ace who wolf-whistles at their arrival.

And then Steve spots numerous hickies on David’s throat and blushes furiously, burying his face against Dwight’s shoulder. He feels Dwight tilt his head in confusion.

“I can’t believe I made them fuck,” Steve mumbles against his boyfriend’s shirt, and Dwight chuckles softly.

“You didn’t see it coming?” Dwight teases. “I thought it was obvious. The tension between those two has always been insane.”

Steve lifts up his head, realizing something.

“Wait, so did you also know I was into you?” Steve asks. Dwight blushes and averts his eyes.

“No, not really—I mean I was hopeful, but I didn’t think anything would actually come of it,” he explains, glancing over with a shy smile.

“Glad to have proven you wrong,” Steve grins, flopping his head back against Dwight’s shoulder and squeezing his hand.

“Me too,” Dwight murmurs against his hair.

“Aw, _fuck_ ,” Nea suddenly exclaims on the other side of the campfire, letting her head fall back against a tree with a ‘thunk’. Steve and Dwight both look over, Dwight clearly concerned and Steve with a shit-eating grin. He didn’t forget their little promise, and apparently, neither did Nea.


End file.
